


Frosted Fear

by Akalish



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Daughters of Guardians - Fandom, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Frozen Family - Fandom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jackunzel - Freeform, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Project, Slow Build, Slow To Update, The Frost Family - Fandom, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalish/pseuds/Akalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an accident happens to her sister Anna, Elsa loses complete control of her powers, and her fears to hurt others doesn't help the situation; in fact, that fear only increases over the years and so does her powers in strength. Jack Frost now takes the responsibility to teach his daughter on how to control her powers before things will get out of hand, but with the return of an old enemy the task seems impossible. Especially since Pitch is after Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frozen Tangled Guardians_alternate story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119923) by Milday666. 
  * Inspired by [Frozen Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119926) by reallysmallworld. 
  * Inspired by [Frozen Child - 'Frozen Tragedy' Trailer 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122796) by KR Lavearyn. 



> This is an on-and-off project, so don't expect it to be updated frequently. It's not my top priority; OSaD (Of Secrets and Destinies) is. But don't worry; it's not like this story here will be dead.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyways, despite that it will be updated veeeeery slowly.

_Chapter I_

** _A Joyful Birth_ **

* * *

_"Your birth is a mistake you'll spend your whole life trying to correct."_    
— **Chuck Palahniuk**

* * *

He waited nervously in the hallway outside her room, his legs constantly bouncing up and down, and with his hands cupping his mouth, his ice-blue eyes staring intensely at her door in anxiousness. Fear had, by now, consumed his entire being. All was quiet at this point, a drastic change to what he had listened to in agony for what felt like an eternity.

His breathing was far from calm, but it was not unsteady either. It might be a little too heavy, and a little too fast from the norm, but he was not hyperventilating or anything. Funny enough, the Guardian actually did not even  _need_  to breathe. But it wasn't like he stopped doing it; it had been a thing he had done his whole life, so it just kept stuck as a habit. Not that there was anything against breathing, it actually just assured everybody that he was alive, even though the cool King of Arendelle felt like he was going to have a heart attack at any second now.

He rose from his seat, causing the wood of the fabric chair to scramble over the floor, starting an uneasy, nerve shaking pacing across the hall. His fingers drummed tensely over the wall's edge, frost dancing behind as soon as his fingers encountered the surface. He exhaled heavily, his hands finding each other as if there was some sort of smoothing and comfort by rubbing them together. There wasn't. Only his staff had that effect – an effect to calm his nerves just the slightest, like a warm blanket or a relaxing teddy bear. Even after decades upon decades has passed, he still found that a very nice touch to his weapon. But no, it was all out of reach, probably dropped in the ballroom when he had rushed up to their room or somewhere alike. Now, he did not even dare to move out of place, even if it was for a few seconds. What if his wife needed him? What would she not think if he was gone just as their offspring was brought to the world? When the nurse would come out and allow him in? It would be a disaster if he was not there for his beloved wife.

He sighed again, shaking his head as he moved back.  _'Come on, easy. You can do this; you've been in worse situations. Just… just calm down, buddy. Calm down.'_

He moved back to the chair, resuming the shaking of his legs. He sat straight, or as straight as a terrified – yes, terrified – man could sit, trying to compose himself, trying to stop his muscles from twitching in every possible way, and overall, trying to shake off the feeling of collapsing. His fingers start drumming against his knees, his touch causing his pants to sparkle with cold, blue frost patterns that spread down his leg, coating the worn leather in a thin layer of snow. Then the fingers stopped. Then they started drumming again. Then they stopped.

He decided to remove his fingers from his knees.

With a shaky hand, he ruffled his pure snow-white hair, an ironic feature of his appearance considering that he did not look more than twenty, if not less. No one knew his exact age though; not his subjects, not the servants, not even the queen, his wife, knew his age. Ironic, really, that a spirit who used to be unseen was now seen everywhere and as a  _king_. Yes, an actual king. As much as one would have thought this was crazy, the citizens of Arendelle found it pretty normal. Quite true, though, at first, it was strange to have this mythical young adult as their king and ruler, but as strange as this was, they had accepted. And frantically, to them, The King of Winter was much more than just a legend. He was a real person in flesh and blood in their minds, and one would be hard-pressed to find a single person in the entire kingdom who did  _not_  believe in the Guardian of Fun, not to mention in other mythical beings.

A very unsure breath escaped his lips, and he placed his head in his hands. "Come on, Jack," he whispered to himself in desperation, hissing between his teeth for any kind of oxygen. "Pull yourself together. Everything's fine. Everything is just… f-fine."

Gosh, listening to himself, he thought he was both screwed and both looked and sounded as a complete fool.

Then, the door gently slid open, revealing a tired servant, wiping her sweat away in a cloth. Jack immediately jolted from his seat with such a force that the stool tipped backwards and hit the floor with an echoing  _clang_. "Wh… is sh…?" The words refused to come out properly, stuck in his mouth, which was awfully dry, actually.

The woman, kind and understanding as she was, smiled towards her king with reassurance. "She's okay, sire," she said through the gasping breaths, "everything worked out perfectly. You can go in now." She took a step aside, motioning to the door in encouragement, that glowing smile on her face beaming with happiness and relief.

The Winter Spirit released a shuddering breath, gulped, and curled his, curiously, moist hands before uncurling them again, and the routine went on. He glared at the nearly closed door, before gazing back at the woman – who was not more than only eighteen years old and yet much more composed than he was - and nodded several times.

"Th-thanks, G-Gerda," he said between stutter, shakily pushing the door open.

"You're welcome. And congratulation," she quickly added, just as the Guardian took his first step into the room. With a slow twist of his head, he smiled at the young nurse, nodded his thanks before completely entering, the door closing behind him by their most trustworthy housemaid.

He was greeted with the cheerful splashes of bright colours that painted the walls of the bedroom – all her designs and hard work – but at the moment, he paid no mind to them. His crystal blue eyes were locked on the elegant canopy bed and more importantly, the woman who laid in it.

Except now, she was not alone.

In the Queen's somewhat shaking arms was a little bundle of blankets she held closely to her chest, the mere sight which caused Jack's heart to come to a complete halt, yet at the same time, it pounded harder and faster than it had ever done before. His steps were shaking and terrifying, his frost sprawling lazily across the floor, his hands curling and uncurling as he moved closer to his wife. As his anxiousness rose, small snowflakes started to fall, each gentle and kind as they landed as light as a feather on the warm skin of Rapunzel. Long before it even landed, however, the queen looked up slowly at the ice that cracked wherever it moved, making eye contact with her husband as soon as the first flake touched her burning red cheeks. She smiled lovingly at him, his approach so hesitant and nervous it could have made her laugh it wasn't for the hard work of getting birth to their child.

He stopped dead in his trance. He took a deep breath to clear his mind, watching as Rapunzel gave a light chuckle of warmness. Even with so much exhaustion visible in her face as he studied her closely, her smile and eyes were beaming with the biggest happiness a woman could feel, and the smile calmed him down more than anything had done before. With the anxiousness slowly disappearing, Jack Frost rushed to her side, carefully bringing her into a cool embrace, so cool it made his wife sigh with such a relief and acceptation as he planted a soft kiss on her damp forehead, brushing away a few stray golden locks in his process. He sighed out in relief, smiling with eyes closed, his lips brushing against her sweaty forehead before he decided to meet his newborn child for the first time.

Gently opening his cerulean eyes, he gazed down at the bundle in his wife's arms. A tiny face as pale as snow, eyes squeezed shut, steady trembling peachy-red lips, cheeks chubby and only having a slight pink colour to them, soft wisps of platinum hair, which gleamed like snow in the light, barely cast a shadow on the baby's face, and hands so small they would only be able to hold his little finger. And as crazy as it may sound to Jack's ears, the baby was his.

"It's a girl," Rapunzel breathed happily, as she followed his gaze down at her daughter.

A thousands emotions rushed through his body all at once, all so strong and so fast he couldn't find words to describe or define his feelings. He pursed his lips, breathing in steadily for the right words to describe the little baby girl in front of him.

"She's…" he began, shaking his head in disbelief, a look that his eyes were close to water. "Punzel, she's… she's beautiful," he finally said, but for the world, those simple words could not properly convey the emotions he was feeling for the tiny child in Rapunzel's arms. Suddenly, his wife lifted the bundle up, meaning to hand him the child, but Jack retreated quickly, taking a step back, thinking his worse fear that maybe, just maybe, he… could not…

"Go on, Jack," Rapunzel urged gently, beginning to fear the reason behind her husband's reaction. She licked her lips in tension. "She looks just like you. Please, don't push her away. She is your daughter."

"Rapunzel," he began, his anxiousness returning. "What… what if I… can't? If I… y-you know…"

With her free hand, she reached for his, squeezing it reassuring before guiding it to the sleeping beauty in her arms. She smiled lovingly at the King of Winter. "Jack, she doesn't understand the concept of belief yet. For her, now, in this moment, everything is possible. She can be anything she wants, feel anything she wants, believe anything she wants. The possibilities are endless. There's no one to tell her no, no one to hold her back. She doesn't know right from wrong. For her, right now, anything is real, including you."

The Queen guided his fingers to the child, placing them securely and gently on the girl's head, and to his joy, Jack's hand did not pass through the baby's body. She twitched slightly in her sleep, breathing shakily in before a smile - yes, a  _smile_  - formed across her lips, and she nuzzled against her father's hand with her slow and small movements. And best of all, the cool touch did not bother her at all, quite the opposite, it actually comforted her. And once she smiled, Jack found himself laughing.

His wife smiled lovingly as Jackson accepted the child, wrapping his hands slowly around the little bundle, gently slipping her out from Rapunzel's grasp and down in his arms. His smile spread to his ears, not daring to believe what was happening in this moment. His far hand was stroking away a few loose bangs of hair, his finger guiding over her fine skin before he start rocking the baby in his arms, and now and then, his thumb would stroke his daughter's -  _his daughter's!_  - cheek. While his focus was all on the little child, Rapunzel leaned back against the pillows on the bed contently, watching with loving eyes the two people she loved more than anything on this earth.

The King held the child gently, admiring her beauty. His wife was right; she  _did_  look a lot like him.

Holding his daughter steadily in his arms, his eyes never leaving her tiny sleeping face for one second, Jack Frost wandered towards one of the large windows in the room, through which the palace grounds, as well as the entire kingdom and the surrounding forests and the mountains, could be seen. The world was covered in a thick white blanket of snow, shining and sparkling like glass in the afternoon sun. Winter. Best time of the year. And here she was, Jack and Rapunzel's daughter, born to be something amazing. Her father could just feel it in his bones. His daughter was meant to do great things.

"You may not see it, but it's beautiful," he said, glancing down at the sleeping girl in his arms, stroking her soft cheek with his cold thumb, an inevitable smile across his face as he came upon the window. "But nowhere near as beautiful as you. And it's all yours, princess. This entire kingdom will one day belong to you and you only. Heck, the  _world_  belong to you as long as you believe it's possible. I know that  _I_  believe in your future and of the amazing things that you will do. So, I want you to promise me something," he said, settling down on the cushioned bench beneath the window. "I want you to have dreams, and I want you to follow them. I don't want you to hold back, and never for a single moment think that you are any less than what you are. I want you to enjoy life, and above all, promise me that you will have  _fun_  with everything you do."

The steady breathing from the bed stopped Jack in his track of talking. Glancing to Rapunzel, he watched his wife had her eyes closed, a smile across her lips, having let the exhaustion take over and carry her off to Sanderson's island of dreams. She definitely deserved to sleep with all the hard work she had been through.

Jack smiled even more, tucking the blankets around his daughter and bringing her closer to his chest. He looked with loving eyes at the little princess in his arms, and gently he moved his finger to touch her nose, small sparkles of snowflakes spreading from the tip over her cheeks, and the baby smiled. He gave a gentle laugh before kissing her forehead.

"But I also want you to promise me something much more important," he whispered, continuing to gently rock her by the window. "I want you to promise me that you will always believe. Believe in not only me, but in yourself, too. Promise me that,  _Elsa_."

As her name left his lips, he felt a warm, happy flutter in his chest. The girl's fist waved in the air, and Jack chuckled, wondering what his daughter was dreaming about. "Dream about the snow, princess," he urged, leaning back in the window seat with his focus all on the calm child.

"I love you, Elsa. I love you very, very much," he whispered into her ear and leaned down to plant a cool kiss on her forehead once more.

In the distance, he could hear the fanfares and the announcement that the kingdom's new princess has been born, followed by a large applause of joy and happiness from the citizens of Arendelle.


End file.
